Letters To You
by Nymphiase
Summary: Dear Shizu-chan, Today is the day we met for the first time a few years ago. Wasn't it such a beautiful first impression? You tried to punch me and I ended up cutting you. Haha, sorry 'bout that. I can mend that shirt for you if you want ;)


Dear Shizu-chan,

Today is the day we met for the first time a few years ago. Wasn't it such a beautiful first impression? You tried to punch me and I ended up cutting you. Haha, I'm sorry 'bout that. I can med that shirt for you if you want ;)

Do you remember that time I stole your pencil before a test? That was hilarious for me, you were panicking so much because we weren't allowed to talk during tests and you ended up failing! I also remember that time when I walked by you in the hallways but pretended that you didn't exist. You were so offended by the fact that I wouldn't acknowledge your existence. That joke didn't end up really well for me…heh… do you remember what you did to me?

You ended up following me everywhere I went to try and get me to say your name or anything. Then when you were sick of it, you pinned me to the lockers and wouldn't let me escape until I said something. Do you remember what I told you?

I confessed me feelings for you, you pretty much forced them out of me. I said, "I can't continue to look at you because then I can't help but love you."

You reaction was pretty funny. Your eyes widened and you started stumbling over your words as you tried to talk to me. Then you let me leave and you stopped following me after that…

Do you remember what you did a week later? This was what surprised me the most. You took my hand after school and lightly kissed it and then you said, "I'm willing to try and love you back, so please give me a chance."

Talk about weird. I mean, I knew you were unpredictable to begin with but this was just really, really weird.

Nonetheless, I accepted your offer and we started going out. We were such an awkward couple. We were pretty tense in the beginning and didn't show much public affection until afterwards. Then that day in winter when you walked me home and we stood in front of my door. It started to snow for the first time that year. As I stood amazed by the snow, you turned my head and kissed me on the lips. Except that moment didn't last long because my mother saw it. She told you and I to sit on the couch. I was expecting to be yelled at or forced into breaking up but my mom just wanted an explanation on how our relationship started. Then she smiled warmly at you and told you to take care of me.

My father though… he reacted differently. We were yelled at even for the thought of being together and you stood with me through it all. When my mother tried to defend us, since we were just highschool students, my father slapped her.

Do you remember how tightly I held your hand that day while we were being yelled at? You held mine just as tightly. We both looked at the ground but we weren't planning on changing our ways. Afterwards, I decided to stay at your place for a while. Do you remember what happened then? You promised you would take care of me and love me. I couldn't help but smile at your effort to cheering me up. I stayed at your place for the rest of my highschool years, since my father didn't want me in the house. My mother continued to send us money so that we would be able to support ourselves in your lonely apartment. I think we were happy. I'm sure I was.

I remember the day we graduated, we got home and couldn't stop making out. It makes me smile, thinking about it now. We were pretty into it, huh? That was the day we first had sex. It surprised me at how gentle you were with me. You touches were feather light, as if you super human strength didn't even exist. And now, a few years later, this is where we stand.

I'm the informant and you're the debt-collector. We loved through many years.

Hey…do you remember the day you told me not to cry? And you told me to smile because crying never suited my ugly face. I remember. Haha, thanks a lot Shizu-chan, for calling me ugly and all. Do you remember on that day you brushed my hair with your long fingers and held me until I fell asleep?

Do you want to know how I felt when I woke up the next morning to figure out that you…died…?

Shizu-chan, you left me all alone. I don't know what I did wrong to deserve this.

As I write this letter to you. I always remind myself that I would never hear your voice again. I would never feel your touch again. Your scent which was permanently in our room will slowly disappear. I will never be able to kiss someone so passionately again.

I will never love again.

Goodbye Shizu-chan. I will write to you next year, on this day. The day we first met.

Love,

Izaya.


End file.
